Jeu
by kangyeongsuk
Summary: terkadang, kau akan merasa perlu untuk memainkan sebuah drama. tapi bahkan dalam cerita dongeng pun, tidak semua drama akan berakir bahagia, bahkan ayahmu bilang begitu. —jadi jangan bilang bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang memperingatkanmu sebelumnya.


Disclaimer: **Harry Potter** and all original characters inside (including physical appearance and everything) are all owned by **J.K. Rowling**-nim. I owned nothing but the stupidness in my head.

Warn: muggle world, alternative universe, implicit desperation, alur sangat cepat, maju mundur ga keruan, common storyline.

(short) author message : I was cleaning up my flashdisk from many old archives (I was surprised too, how can I still save things from 5 years ago :o), when I suddenly found this song from an old file. **this is only a suggestion**, because I wrote this one while listening to **Letting You Go **by a Korean band **FT Island**—yea, you can call it as a mood-maker-song. you don't have to, I know not everyone want to read something while listening to a song you don't even understand—I just recommend it hehe.

**haters gonna hate. **just stop reading here if you dislike an over-desperation stories.

enjoy hehe^-^

* * *

**Jeu  
**kier © 2013

Hermione Granger **x **Draco Malfoy

(T/English-Indonesian/AU)

* * *

(—_**plays**. There are times that you feel like you have to play some act. But you have to know, not every plays will guide you to a good end one. Even your father told so_.)

.

.

.

(_so, don't ever say that no one warned you before_.)

.

.

.

Gadis berambut ikal coklat itu masih di sana. Matanya masih sibuk memandangi brosur di tangannya dan lukisan di hadapannya secara bergantian. Sesekali ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, tersenyum, mengerutkan keningnya, menyipitkan matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya, tanda ia berusaha keras memahami obyek di hadapannya.

Menghabiskan dua puluh menit mengamati satu obyek, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggerakan kakinya ke obyek selanjutnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari brosur yang ia genggam. Baru melangkah dua dari lima langkah yang harus diambilnya, ia berhenti. Entah mengapa, ia merasa seseorang tengah mengamatinya. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati ia berada di sana. Berjarak sepuluh langkah dari tempatnya berada, mengamatinya dalam diam. Sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Ferret?"

xxxxx

"Pertemuan pertama setelah tidak bertemu selama tiga tahun dan hal pertama yang kau lakukan adalah memanggilku Ferret? Oh, manis sekali, Nona-Sok-Tahu," ujar pemuda itu lambat tanpa bergerak dari posisinya. Bibirnya membentuk senyum miring—yang mungkin lebih tepat disebut sebagai seringai—yang terlihat begitu pas berdiam di sana.

"Oke, apa yang kau harapkan, Malfoy?" ujar gadis itu malas. Berbeda dengan pertemuannya dengan kawan-kawan lamanya yang lain, entah mengapa ia tak menyukai pertemuannya dengan pemuda itu saat ini. Tidak saat ini.

"Dulu kau memanggilku Draco, Granger."

_Ya, itu dulu_.

"Pft, dulu kau memanggilku Hermione, Malfoy."

"Oke, maafkan aku, Granger," kekeh sang pemuda. Gadis itu merasakan isi perutnya bergejolak. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Kau tidak akan melihatku berdiri di sini kalau aku tidak baik-baik saja," ujar gadis itu, berharap perkataan ketusnya akan segera mengakhiri perjumpaannya dengan pemuda itu. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan pemuda itu saat ini. Tidak saat ini.

"Haha, skeptis—_as always_. Kau tidak ingin menanyakan kabarku, Granger?"

"Kau baik-baik saja. Kalau tidak aku tidak akan bisa melihatmu berdiri di hadapanku sekarang. Tidak bisakah sekali saja kau tidak menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak berguna, Ferret?"

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku Ferret? Namaku Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Oke, Malfoy. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Malfoy?" kata gadis itu, tidak lupa melambatkan dan menekankan ucapannya tiap kali ia melafalkan nama pemuda itu.

"Aku? Melihat lukisan. Apa lagi yang bisa kau lakukan di galeri lukisan seperti ini?" ujar sang pemuda santai, kembali menampilkan senyuman miring di bibirnya.

Gadis berambut ikal itu mengangguk-angguk paham, kemudian memandangi brosur di tangannya sembari melangkah maju. Melangkah tiga langkah, ia berhenti, kemudian berbalik menghadap lukisan yang tadinya berada di sampingnya.

"Kau berniat membiarkanku diam sendirian di sini?" kata pemuda berambut pirang platina di samping sang gadis. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian berbalik menghadap sang pemuda yang tengah tersenyum puas dengan kening berkerut.

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Katamu kau sedang melihat lukisan. Aku juga sedang melihat lukisan. Kalau kau berniat mengobrol dengan seseorang, sana pergi ke psikiater. Mereka akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan ocehan busuk-omongkosong-mu tanpa memotong perkataanmu sekalipun, berapa lamapun kau bicara. Kau tidak akan melihat ekspresi lelah dan kesal seperti yang kau lihat berdiam di wajahku saat ini kalau kau pergi ke psikiater, Malfoy," ujar gadis itu dalam satu tarikan napas. Tapi bukannya kecewa yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu, ia malah tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan gadis itu.

"Masih banyak omong, eh, Granger?" kata pemuda itu, yang perlahan berjalan mendekat ke arah sang gadis.

"Masih menyebalkan, eh, Malfoy?"

"Haha, bagaimana bisa kau sama sekali tidak berubah meskipun tiga tahun telah berlalu. Tinggimu bahkan tidak berubah, Granger, masih pendek."

Gadis itu mendelik kesal, tapi tak mengucapan apa-apa untuk membalas perkataan pemuda itu. Ia hanya terus memandangi brosur di genggamannya, berusaha mengarahkan konsentrasinya kembali pada lukisan yang tengah diamatinya.

"Berniat mendiamkanku lagi, eh, Granger?"

"Iya. Jadi, kumohon kau diam, Malfoy."

Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan. "Tentu saja aku tidak bisa, Granger. Tepatnya, kau tidak bisa memerintahkanku untuk diam."

"Terserah."

"Hei, aku serius, Granger. Kau benar-benar tidak ingin menanyakan kabarku?"

_Sangat ingin, Malfoy_.

"Tidak."

"Kau yakin?"

_Tentu saja tidak, Malfoy, kau tahu itu_.

"Aaaah, baiklah. Bagaimana kabarmu, Malfoy?"

Pemuda itu tertawa pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. "Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja," katanya yang diakhiri dengan tawa puas yang panjang. Sang gadis hanya mengerling.

_Ya, tentu saja kau baik-baik saja_, rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

"Lalu bagaimana kabar pacarmu—eh, siapa namanya—Lavender Brown?" tanya gadis itu, yang masih mengamati brosur di genggamannya. Meskipun ia tidak ingin memperpanjang obrolannya dengan pemuda itu, entah mengapa pertanyaan yang satu ini terus menerus berkeliaran di benaknya, menunggu untuk diungkapkan saat itu juga.

"Eh? Brown? Darimana kau tahu nama itu? Kukira kau sama sekali tidak perduli setelah tidak bertemu selama tiga tahun."

_Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau pikir aku tidak mencoba mencari tahu tentangmu setelah kau pergi, eh_?

"_It's just _... orang-orang terus membicarakanmu bahkan setelah kelulusan dan rasanya mereka terlalu tidak mempunyai kesibukan sampai-sampai mereka tahu dan terus membicarakan gadis yang kau kencani setelah kita lulus," ujarnya, mencoba untuk terdengar sekenanya.

"Sudah putus."

_Benarkah_?

"Oh."

"Tidak ingin tanya alasannya?"

_Tentu saja aku ingin tahu alasannya_.

"Apa gunanya untukku," kata si gadis, yang lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan dibanding pertanyaan.

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah? Mungkin akan menjelaskan juga kejadian yang dulu."

"Terserah kau."

"Ia pindah ke kota lain. Aku tidak suka pacaran jarah jauh."

Gadis itu berhenti mengamati brosur galeri di genggamannya. Ia menoleh perlahan ke arah sang pemuda yang tengah mengamati lukisan di hadapannya. "Apa?"

"Menunggu seseorang yang berada jauh darimu itu konyol," gumam sang pemuda tak jelas, menambahkan senyuman kecil di akhir kalimatnya. "Kalau di dekatmu ada yang menyukaimu, mengapa kau harus menunggu ia yang bahkan tak kau ketahui kegiatannya?" lanjutnya.

"Kau putus ... karena tidak suka pacaran jarak jauh?" tanya gadis itu tidak percaya. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Sudah punya pasangan yang bisa kau kenalkan padaku?" ujar si pemuda sembari menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang gadis.

"Jadi, dulu kita juga—kau—karena berbeda kota?" ulang gadis itu tidak percaya. Matanya tak lagi memandang pemuda itu tepat di mata. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, seolah tidak percaya dengan hal yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Bukannya kita sudah pindah topik?" ujar sang pemuda malas.

"Kita putus—karena kau tidak mau pacaran jarak jauh? Malfoy?"

"Granger, dengar. Dari awal kita tidak berkencan, kan, kau tahu itu. Kita hanya dekat—oke, tidak hanya dekat, tetapi sangat dekat."

"Kita tidak berkencan?" ulang gadis itu.

"Kita tidak pernah saling menyatakan perasaan, Granger. Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau menyukaiku! Kau tidak bisa menyebut hubungan kita dulu itu sebagai _berkencan_, kukira kau tahu itu."

Gadis berambut coklat tua itu menggigit bibirnya.

_Brengsek, kau, Malfoy_.

"Hei, Granger. Kita tidak bertemu lagi seperti ini untuk membicarakan masa lalu, kan? Aku yakin kau sudah mengencani seseorang sekarang, begitu pula dengan aku. Apa gunanya membahas hal seperti ini?"

_Hal seperti ini dia bilang_.

Gadis berambut ikal itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya keluar perlahan-lahan. "Kau benar, Malfoy. Apa gunanya membahas hal yang sudah berlalu lama sekali," katanya pelan.

"Yaa, siapa peduli? Dibahas beribu-ribu kalipun apa yang sudah terjadi tidak akan bisa kau ubah."

_Aku peduli, Malfoy. Aku sangat peduli_.

"Oh, iya, Malfoy. Kurasa aku harus segera pergi. Aku lupa aku punya janji sebentar lagi."

_Bohong, Malfoy. Aku hanya tidak kuat lagi melihat wajahmu. Oh, kurasa aku akan menangis sekarang_.

"Oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu hati-hati, Granger," ujar sang pemuda sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Gadis itu menyambut uluran tangan sang pemuda dan menjabatnya. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Granger."

_Hermione, jangan menangis dulu. Tahan sebentar lagi_.

"Haha, ya, terimakasih, Malfoy. Semoga harimu juga menyenangkan, Malfoy," ujar sang gadis sembari tersenyum kecil. Ia kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menjauh setelah melambai kecil pada pemuda itu.

Berharap pemuda itu tidak melihat tetesan bening yang mulai jatuh dari ujung matanya.

_Maaf, tapi sepertinya hariku tak akan jadi menyenangkan karenamu, Malfoy_.

xxxxx

.

.

.

_Kau membuatnya menangis lagi, apa yang kau harapkan, Malfoy?_

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Ferret?"

_Memandangimu, tentu saja. Kau pikir untuk apa aku sengaja masuk ke sini kalau bukan karena melihatmu memasuki galeri ini?_

"Pertemuan pertama setelah tidak bertemu selama tiga tahun dan hal pertama yang kau lakukan adalah memanggilku Ferret? Oh, manis sekali, Nona-Sok-Tahu."

_Oh, lagi-lagi. Tidak, Hermione, aku tidak bermaksud menyindirmu_.

"Oke, apa yang kau harapkan, Malfoy?"

_Tolong, tersenyumlah lagi, Hermione. Seperti yang kau lakukan tadi sebelum melihatku_.

"Dulu kau memanggilku Draco, Granger," ujarku. Oh astaga, kapan aku akan bisa tidak berbicara skeptis pada semua orang?

"Pft, dulu kau memanggilku Hermione, Malfoy."

_Aku masih memanggilmu Hermione sekarang._

"Oke, maafkan aku, Granger," kataku, berusaha terkekeh meskipun kegugupan telah berhasil mengaduk-aduk isi perutku. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Kau tidak akan melihatku berdiri di sini kalau aku tidak baik-baik saja."

"Haha, skeptis—_as always_. Kau tidak ingin menanyakan kabarku, Granger?"

"Kau baik-baik saja. Kalau tidak aku tidak akan bisa melihatmu berdiri di hadapanku sekarang. Tidak bisakah sekali saja kau tidak menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak berguna, Ferret?"

_Seingin itukah kau mengakhiri pertemuanku denganmu?_

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku Ferret? Namaku Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Oke, Malfoy. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Malfoy?"

"Aku? Melihat lukisan. Apa lagi yang bisa kau lakukan di galeri lukisan seperti ini?"

Ia mengangguk-angguk paham, kemudian memandangi brosur di tangannya sembari melangkah maju. Melangkah tiga langkah, ia berhenti, kemudian berbalik menghadap lukisan yang tadinya berada di sampingnya.

_Hermione, bisakah kau tidak mengacuhkanku?_

"Kau berniat membiarkanku diam sendirian di sini?" Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian berbalik menghadapku dengan kening berkerut.

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Katamu kau sedang melihat lukisan. Aku juga sedang melihat lukisan. Kalau kau berniat mengobrol dengan seseorang, sana pergi ke psikiater. Mereka akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan ocehan busuk-omongkosong-mu tanpa memotong perkataanmu sekalipun, berapa lamapun kau bicara. Kau tidak akan melihat ekspresi lelah dan kesal seperti yang kau lihat berdiam di wajahku saat ini kalau kau pergi ke psikiater, Malfoy."

_Bagus, Hermione. Tetaplah berbicara seperti itu._

"Masih banyak omong, eh, Granger?"

"Masih menyebalkan, eh, Malfoy?"

"Haha, bagaimana bisa kau sama sekali tidak berubah meskipun tiga tahun telah berlalu. Tinggimu bahkan tidak berubah, Granger, masih pendek."

Ia mendelik kesal, tapi tak mengucapan apa-apa untuk membalas perkataanku. Ia hanya terus memandangi brosur di genggamannya, berusaha mengarahkan konsentrasinya kembali pada lukisan yang tengah diamatinya.

"Berniat mendiamkanku lagi, eh, Granger?"

"Iya. Jadi, kumohon kau diam, Malfoy."

Aku terkekeh. "Tentu saja aku tidak bisa, Granger. Tepatnya, kau tidak bisa memerintahkanku untuk diam."

"Terserah."

"Hei, aku serius, Granger. Kau benar-benar tidak ingin menanyakan kabarku?"

_Jawab 'iya', Hermione._

"Tidak."

"Kau yakin?"

_Oh, kau tak mungkin yakin dengan jawabanmu, Hermione._

"Aaaah, baiklah. Bagaimana kabarmu, Malfoy?"

_Jangan berbicara seolah kau terpaksa, Hermione._

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja."

_Tidak, aku tidak baik-baik saja, Hermione. Tidak tanpamu._

"Lalu bagaimana kabar pacarmu—eh, siapa namanya—Lavender Brown?"

_Bisakah kau tidak membicarakan Brown?_

"Eh? Brown? Darimana kau tahu nama itu? Kukira kau sama sekali tidak perduli setelah tidak bertemu selama tiga tahun."

"_It's just _... orang-orang terus membicarakanmu bahkan setelah kelulusan dan rasanya mereka terlalu tidak mempunyai kesibukan sampai-sampai mereka tahu dan terus membicarakan gadis yang kau kencani setelah kita lulus."

_Bohong. Kau pasti mencari tahu tentangku_.

"Sudah putus."

_Lihat, lihat. Kau pasti sedang menahan kegembiraanmu_.

"Oh."

"Tidak ingin tanya alasannya?"

"Apa gunanya untukku."

_Aku tahu kau ingin tahu, Mione_.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah? Mungkin akan menjelaskan juga kejadian yang dulu."

"Terserah kau."

"Ia pindah ke kota lain. Aku tidak suka pacaran jarah jauh."

_Bohong. Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, mana bisa aku berkencan dengan gadis lain selain kau_.

"Apa?"

"Menunggu seseorang yang berada jauh darimu itu konyol," gumamku. "Kalau di dekatmu ada yang menyukaimu, mengapa kau harus menunggu ia yang bahkan tak kau ketahui kegiatannya?"

_Ha, ya, ya, lanjutkan Malfoy. Lihat saja kau pasti menyesal nanti_.

"Kau putus ... karena tidak suka pacaran jarak jauh?"

_Oo, tidak, Mione. Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa berkencan dengan gadis lain selain kau?_

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Sudah punya pasangan yang bisa kau kenalkan padaku?"

"Jadi, dulu kita juga—kau—karena berbeda kota?" ulangnya.

"Bukannya kita sudah pindah topik?"

_Tidak, Hermione. Jangan bahas hal ini. Kita berakhir bukan karena kita berada di kota yang berbeda, Hermione_.

"Kita putus—karena kau tidak mau pacaran jarak jauh? Malfoy?"

"Granger, dengar. Dari awal kita tidak berkencan, kan, kau tahu itu. Kita hanya dekat—oke, tidak hanya dekat, tetapi sangat dekat."

"Kita tidak berkencan?"

_Hermione, ayolah. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Oo—oo, tidak, jangan menangis, kumohon, Hermione, jangan menangis. Aku tidak ingin kau menangis, Hermione._

"Kita tidak pernah saling menyatakan perasaan, Granger. Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau menyukaiku! Kau tidak bisa menyebut hubungan kita dulu itu sebagai _berkencan_, kukira kau tahu itu."

Ia menggigit bibirnya.

_Kau memang brengsek, Malfoy. Ha, lihat betapa menyesalnya kau nanti_.

"Hei, Granger. Kita tidak bertemu lagi seperti ini untuk membicarakan masa lalu, kan? Aku yakin kau sudah mengencani seseorang sekarang, begitu pula dengan aku. Apa gunanya membahas hal seperti ini?"

_Hal seperti ini kau bilang? Ha, lanjutkan, Malfoy. Coba lanjutkan_.

Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya keluar perlahan-lahan. "Kau benar, Malfoy. Apa gunanya membahas hal yang sudah berlalu lama sekali," katanya pelan.

"Yaa, siapa peduli? Dibahas beribu-ribu kalipun apa yang sudah terjadi tidak akan bisa kau ubah."

_Oo, kau sangat peduli, Malfoy. Kau tahu itu_.

"Oh, iya, Malfoy. Kurasa aku harus segera pergi. Aku lupa aku punya janji sebentar lagi."

_Bohong, Hermione. Tidak bisakah kau jujur saja kalau aku menyakitimu? Jangan menyimpannya sendirian, Hermione. Aku ada di sini, di depanmu, untuk kau maki_.

"Oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu hati-hati, Granger. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Granger."

_Tahan ia, Malfoy. Katakan padanya kau tidak ingin membiarkannya pergi! Jangan buat ia menangis lagi, Malfoy brengsek bodoh bajingan tengik!_

"Haha, ya, terimakasih, Malfoy. Semoga harimu juga menyenangkan, Malfoy," katanya sembari berbalik pergi.

_Kau membuatnya menangis lagi, apa yang kau harapkan, Malfoy?_

.

.

.

_Because I love you, because you have all of my heart._

.

.

.

"Kau serius dengannya?"

Pemuda berambut pirang platina itu mendelik. "Memangnya aku terlihat seperti tidak bisa berhubungan serius dengan seorang gadis?"

"Ya," kata pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu singkat, "memangnya kau kapan pernah berhubungan serius dengan seorang gadis?" lanjutnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang tengah dibacanya.

Lawan bicaranya mencibir. "Kali ini aku serius, Nott. Aku tidak akan menyakitinya, membuatnya menangis pun aku tidak akan pernah."

.

.

.

_When we born again, when I meet you again, let's notice each other sooner. I as your man, you as my woman, let's live like that forever_.

.

.

.

"Tidak berniat mengatakan kondisimu padanya?"

Ia menggeleng pelan. "Untuk apa? Untuk menyakitinya tanpa akhir dikemudian hari? Untuk membuatnya menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan menangis tanpa henti?"

"Kau gila, Malfoy."

"Apa yang kau harapkan, Nott? Kalau bukan dari sekarang, tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa aku lakukan untuknya."

"Kau sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu, Malfoy."

.

.

.

_I have so much to say, but I bury them inside_.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak berniat meninggalkan rumah sakit hanya karena kebetulan ia berada di kota ini, kan?"

Pemuda berambut pirang platina itu tersenyum. Tangannya masih sibuk mengancingkan kancing kemeja berwarna biru mudanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan kembali dapat melihatnya lain hari, Nott. Selagi aku masih bisa, kenapa tidak?"

"Kau mempertaruhkan nyawamu, Malfoy."

Ia mengangkat bahunya. "Apa bedanya dengan di sini? Setidaknya, dengan melihatnya, aku bisa merasakan emosi. Itu berarti, aku belum benar-benar mati."

.

.

.

_I know your heart more than anyone else._

.

.

.

"Oh, iya, Malfoy. Kurasa aku harus segera pergi. Aku lupa aku punya janji sebentar lagi."

_Bohong, Hermione. Tidak bisakah kau jujur saja kalau aku menyakitimu? Jangan menyimpannya sendirian, Hermione. Aku ada di sini, di depanmu, untuk kau maki_.

"Oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu hati-hati, Granger. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Granger."

_Tahan ia, Malfoy. Katakan padanya kau tidak ingin membiarkannya pergi! Jangan buat ia menangis lagi, Malfoy brengsek bodoh bajingan tengik!_

"Haha, ya, terimakasih, Malfoy. Semoga harimu juga menyenangkan, Malfoy," katanya sembari berbalik pergi.

_Ya, semoga harimu tetap menyenangkan, Hermione. Kuharap kemunculanku tidak menghancurkan harimu._

_Maaf karena membuatmu menangis hari ini. Kuharap kau tidak akan menangis lagi setelah ini. Aku orang jahat—ya, aku brengsek. Tetaplah berpikiran seperti itu, Hermione._

.

.

.

_But I have to let you go_.

.

.

.

Drama ini berakhir di sini.

.

.

.

Sial, dimana obat penahan rasa sakitku.

* * *

p.s: _Jeu_ itu ... drama. Gatau sih bener ato ngga, tapi kata oom gugel itu translate-annya ke bahasa ... apa coba? hahaha

**author's note**

absurd? IYAAAA! Ini pertama kalinya saya muncul di fandom ini dan ... saya merasa bersalah. Entahlah, saya bener-bener pengen nulis **dramione**, dan—yea, jadinya seperti ini. haaa /exhales. comments, critics, reviews are all welcomed.

smile, dream, love

k.


End file.
